Home
by Caskett101
Summary: Okay so this is a continuation for after the episode in Season Five of Castles birthday enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle boo!**

**a/n: advance sorry spelling may be bad because writing while I'm falling asleep whoops!**

**_Home_**

**Castles Bedroom**

Beckett had just solved their latest case and Castle still couldn't get over Beckett's birthday surprise for him they were both laying in bed after they carefully made love both making sure they didn't hurt his leg, Beckett was laying next to Castle he had his arm around as he slowly with his index finger drew lazy patterns along her arms while she was placing small open kisses on his chest.

"Kate?" she looked as he placed his hand along her cheek brushing back her loose curls she hummed in response and leaned in to give him a quick soft kiss as she pulled back she softly brushed her nose slowly across his "I love this, you being here and you doing what you did" she cocked her eyebrow up and smirked, he realised what he just said and how it sounded and quickly squeezed her side "not that _detective_ you know I think I'm starting to rub off on you seeing as your mind is thinking _that way_" she smirked and shook her head he continued though "but I have to say I find it incredibly sexy".

"Oh really?" she gave him a kiss in the crook of his neck, "maybe" she made her way up his neck "I should start talking like that, more than" she nibbled on his ear making him let out a small moan "Kate, as amazing as that sounds baby, there was something I did want to say" she pulled on his earlobe as she soothed it with her tongue Castle loved it when she did that it felt amazing. She looked up at Castle "what's up?" she lightly slapped his chest "and who said you could call me baby?" she smirked the truth was she loved the way it sounded off of his tongue, "because" he pulled her closer "I love you and truth be told I have waited four years, to be able to call you many names besides detective, Kate or Beckett. So I plan on calling you every lovey dovey names in the book" she couldn't hide the blush she rolled her eyes and leaned back down resting her head on his shoulder "remind me again why I fell for a ruggedly handsome writer who has an amazing way with words always leaving me speechless" Castle didn't answer he just squeezed her closer "I wonder some days how I got so lucky too _honey_" she just shook her head and rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile.

"Anyway back to what I was trying to say before all that just happened" he quickly did a finger movement talking about them. "I just want to say how much last night meant to me Kate, what you did how much time and effort you put into my birthday was incredible, I love you so much I never thought I would be lucky enough to find you and when I did I never in a million years thought I was lucky enough to be able to call you mine". He leaned down and kissed the top of her head "Rick" it was barely and audible whisper "shh Kate just let me finish kay?" she just nodded gripping tighter to his chest.

"I was just thinking and I have for a while but please don't get scared because honestly I'm happy the way we are I just…." She looked up he looked worried she placed her hand along the side of his face "hey Rick you can tell me anything okay because I love you too and I'm always going to be here always" he smiled he needed that reassurance "well I was thinking about the last week and remembered you saying something the lines of _'I'll bring something on the way home from work'_ then it suddenly hit me the way that sounded was incredibly beautiful, Kate what I'm trying to ask is if you would move in with me?" he felt her tense up for a moment.

"Kate?" Castle was scared had he screwed up? She loved him so much and couldn't think of anything better she wiped the tears away turning up to face Castle she bit the bottom of her lip "yes" Castle wasn't sure if he heard her properly "I'm sorry what did you just say?" she laughed and pulled him in for a long soft kiss leaning against his lips she repeated over and over "yes he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. "and just think big Rick we can do this every night" he smiled "I couldn't dream of anything better"

**a/n: Hey guys so let me know what you think and sorry if the spelling is blah! I keep writing when I am falling to sleep lol let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yep no ownage of Castle on the other hand ONE MORE MONTH TIL SEASON 6 STARTS!**

**A/N: Okay so you know the drill let me know what you think also this is a lot longer this time full of smutt and fluff and again I apologize if it has spelling errors my fault for writing at 11:00pm at night anyway here we go!**

**The Next Morning**

Castle had been awake for a little bit now just watching Kate lay in his arms her arm was resting on his chest he was running lines up her bare back he just couldn't wipe the smile of his face he was literally the happiest man on earth, he was quietly speaking to Kate telling her how happy they were going to be he didn't think she could hear him but she was awake and she was enjoying how he planned their life to be.

"I promise you Kate that after today we will have everything we want, I promise that I am never going to leave your side baby because I love you so very much and one day soon I will marry you and I cannot wait to see you walk down that aisle in the dress with your father by your side, to share our first dance as a married couple, don't even get me started on the honeymoon because they will be very intimate." He started to move his hand slowly down to her stomach "and when you're ready I cannot wait to give Alexis another sibling because I know that what we have Kate is it, this right here is going to last forever til death do us part".

He gave her a soft kiss on top of her forehead, he noticed that her cheeks were damp he kissed just underneath her eye then made his way to his lip "Kate, baby?" she didn't say anything just moved closer to him "sounds perfect" his heart felt like it stopped for a moment "I uh, I thought you were asleep" she looked up into his eyes, cupping his cheeks "hey it's fine _baby_" she smirked, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss when they pulled apart she rested her fore head on his chin, then it clicked she had just called him _baby_ "hey I thought you said you didn't like lovey dovey names" she looked up slightly smacking his cheek "yeah, but I was thinking I kind of like it" his eyebrows quirked up "said kind of Castle" he just laughed.

Kate sat up in the bed suddenly feeling cold she realised she was still naked so she stood up and walked over to Castles drawers and pulled out one of his blue dress shirts, she wasn't on duty today and Alexis and Martha weren't coming around til tonight so she knew she had all day to get dressed, and knew just how much Castle loved seeing her in his clothes. "Tease" was all he could manage he didn't mean to say it out loud, she raised her eyebrows at him and walked over to the bathroom leaning against the frame with one of her legs leaning against the frame "well Ricky, I was going to help you in the shower this morning but I guess if I'm such a tease then maybe…" Castle sat up "no no, did I say tease? I meant _please join me in the shower and save the environment_" she rolled her eyes at his response "smooth Castle" he looked up at her not sure if he was going to be shower alone or with her. She rolled her eyes "jeez Castle you're so easy to trick come on" she slowly walked over to him leaning down as she gave him a quick kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled away he tried to pull her back "na uh, buddy come on shower time!" he groaned as she lifted him up she went on her tippy toes "hey, no complaining lets go shower and if you're lucky well…."

**Later That Night (6:00pm)**

"Hey Alexis, Martha" Kate walked up to both of the red heads giving both of them a brief a hug, Castle was setting the table everything was ready right on time Kate and Castle both sat next to each other Castle couldn't take his hands of off Kate's thigh, she kept biting on the bottom of her lip Martha and Alexis sat across from them they had prepared spaghetti it was easy and was good as well. "This taste so good dad, detective Beckett" they both smiled at Alexis "please Alexis call me Kate" Alexis smiled and just nodded.

"So as much as I love coming home to dinner already made what do we owe this pleasure darlings?" Castle looked shocked and faked a hurt "why mother did you forget it was my birthday again?" Kate shook her head biting back the grin that was trying to take over her face, Martha just rolled her eyes "oh please Richard Katherine took care of that the other night remember when you went all stalkerish on your _'neighbours'_" Kate couldn't hold in the laugh this time. "Fine well after the amazing gift Kate gave me and thanks to you too as well we were talking last night, and I using my detective skills that I learnt from the best" he nudged Kate and gave her a quick smile both Martha and Alexis smiling at how happy their dad/son was. "Well?" Martha was becoming nervous, Kate smiled "if it's okay with you both Rick" she looked up at him there was no way she could hide her smile "has asked me if I will move in here" both Martha and Alexis eyes popped out, "I said yes, but only if it's okay with you two I don't want to impose" Martha waved her hands "nonsense darling, you have been a part of this family for the past five years, all I'm gonna say is it's about time!" Kate smiled at Rick who pulled her into his side.

He turned to Alexis "Lex? Are you okay with Kate moving in?" Alexis stood up and walked over to both of them "of course honestly you have been staying here so much lately I'm surprised it took this long" Kate smiled again at Castle as he pulled Alexis in for a hug he whispered in her ear only so she could hear "thankyou pumpkin" she sqeauzed him back and whispered "as long as you are happy" Kate did hear that she wasn't sure how she should have taken it but left she was happy and she was now sitting with her family. Castle just pulled him back and looked at Alexis and smiled and mouth "I am". Kate looked up at Alexis "are you sure your okay with this Lex?" the nickname just rolled of her tongue and Alexis smiled noting that she had just called her Lex "absolutely Kate I know how happy you two are and I am just happy you are together now.

After dinner Martha and Alexis went up to their rooms they tried to help clean but both Castle and Kate said that they would handle it, Kate was cleaning up the plates getting them ready for the dishwasher Castle walked behind her snaking his arms around her waist leaning down to her neck he started kissing her he was trying his best not to put to much pressure on his broken leg it was getting better so he was able to walk a bit more now. Kate turned her neck a little bit to give Castle more room to explore her neck, she let out a small moan as he nibble in the crook of her neck "cahastle" it was barely a whisper more of a gasp "hmmm" he started kissing his her neck again "Alexis your mother" he let out a small laugh "Kate baby, their upstairs and we're only kissing." She turned around she smiled Castle still had her pinned to the bench she placed her hands on his chest grabbing onto the nape of his shirt collar, "Castle how much longer are you going to be calling me baby and honey?" she pulled him in for a kiss, he ran his hands up his back she let out a small moan.

When they finally parted, he lifted her up on the bench "forever and always" and then he pulled her back in for a deep kiss Castle exploring the inside of her mouth Kate pulling down on his bottom lip making him moan she soothed it with his tongue "good, starting to like my ruggedly handsome writer man" he pulled back and she took this as her opportunity to jump down and give him a quick peck, "ruggedly handsome writer man?" his eyebrows quirked up she just rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hey why don't you finish cleaning up and meet me in _our_ bed I just want to go to talk to Alexis quickly" Castle nodded he loved how Kate cared so much about his daughter he watched her as she went up stairs, Kate wasn't sure what she was going to say when she went into Alexis's room but she needed to make sure before it was official. She knocked on Alexis's door "come in" Kate opened the door, and Alexis looked up "hey Kate come in everything okay?" Kate smiled and walked in and closed the door she looked over at Alexis "yeah Lex just um could we have a talk if you're not busy" Alexis gave a faint smile "of course here sit" she moved over on her bed and Kate joined her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yep so unfortunately no ownership, of Castle! boo ;(**

**A/N: Let me know what you think by pressing review**

**Alexis and Kate's Talk (Alexis Room)**

They were both quiet for a moment, when Alexis broke the tension "so is everything okay Kate?" Kate took in a deep breath as she exhaled she was picking at her jeans along her knee; Alexis noticed that Kate seemed a bit nervous she wasn't entirely sure as to why. But she placed her hand on top of Kates squeezing her hand to reassure her that she was listening. "Kate?" she looked up at Alexis and gave her a quick smile, "um I just wanted to make sure that you were definitely okay with me moving in, I just don't want to impose or make you feel uncomfortable in your own home".

Alexis smiled and shook her head "honestly Kate, if you and my father had decided to move in together a few months ago I would have been anxious, don't get me wrong I don't hate you I just saw how badly my dad hurt last year" Kate went to say something she felt horrible for how Alexis felt, but Alexis continued "however I've seen how much you make my dad happy, and to be honest I know that he has loved you since the beginning you two may not have seen it but we all could and I know that this will last, because let's face it you make my dad incredibly happy and since I've known you I have seen how much he makes you happy. Trust me Kate you have my blessing, and I think it will be nice coming home from college and actually having another female in the house". Kate felt a tear developing in her eyes but tried to stop it unfortunately it fell she couldn't believe the words Alexis had just said to her she was definitely a Castle, "Alexis thank you so much that means a lot to me, and believe me these last 10 months have made me the happiest in a very long time. I just needed to make sure that you were okay with me moving in and again I am so sorry that I hurt your father I never intended to I was just very scared and I know that isn't a good excuse but it's the truth".

Alexis smiled up at Kate and leaned in to give her a quick hug, she held back a soft giggle when she felt the detective stiffen, but she soon embraced the teens hug, "what's so funny?" Alexis squeezed Kate a bit tighter "it's just your gonna be a part of the Castle family now and you still get nervous whenever we hug you Kate you are family now so when we hug you, just try and not be scared kay?" Kate pulled back from Alexis and nodded "I know Lex, and thank you"

After a while Kate left Alexis's room after Alexis fell asleep, she finally felt at peace knowing that both Martha and Alexis wanted her to be a part of their family. She made her way down to Castles bedroom well actually _their _bedroom, she entered his study room she was always in awe over his book collection.

**Their Bedroom**

"Hey" she was leaning against the door frame, he looked up to her "hey beautiful" she moved towards him as she undid her jean button and shimmered her way out making her way over to her side she finally unbuttoned her blouse and dropped into on the floor, she got into her side of their bed, "everything kay? With Lex?" he asked as he turned to his side both of them now facing one another he cupped the side of her cheek as he lightly stroked her cheek. Kate smiled and quickly stole a kiss from his lip "hmm, yeah just wanted to make sure she really was okay with me moving in". Castle's smile grew even bigger "what are you laughing at Rick?" she shook her head; he laughed a little "I just find it ridiculously cute and beautiful how much you care about Lex, that means the world to me Kate". She smiled and before stealing a kiss whispered "always".

They made love that night carefully again it was killing Castle he hated not being able to move around like normal only two more weeks he kept telling himself, Kate wasn't to thrilled either she missed being able to wrap her legs through his like a tangle mess of legs, she always slept best tangled up within his body and so did he but she would happily settle with his hand on the lower of her back. With her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and arm and her hand resting on his chest, the perfect position so when she woke up she had no problem leaving open kisses on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Castle**

**A/N: So here we go!**

**Three Weeks Later**

Castles leg was finally healed he had a little bit of physio left just to get it back to 100% over the past three weeks Kate had moved in to the loft and she was finally settled in work had been surprisingly quite for the last two weeks which helped a lot when it came to moving all her belongings into the loft.

Kate was standing in the kitchen making her and Castle some coffee she could hear him walking into the kitchen but decided to keep doing what she was doing, he was trying to sneak up on her being quite as possible he succeeded as he snaked his arms around her waist she leaned in to her chest. "Hey beautiful" he breathed in the cherry scent in her hair he would never get over this smell it completely relaxed him "hey" it was a small husky kind-a-like voice, "whatcha doing?" Kate poured the coffee in to two mugs "just making this incredibly ruggedly handsome writer _boy_ coffee" she turned to face him his arms now leaning against the bench top, "you haven't seen him have you?" she asked smirking and raising one of her eyebrows. Castle's face fell, he looked around the loft from his view and then back into Kates eyes "hmm no, but I think being such a beautiful lady like yourself, you deserve some who um I don't know maybe a ruggedly handsome writer _man_? I think he is closer than you think" with that he leaned in closer there was now no space between them.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows she slowly placed her hands running them up his chest and holding onto the nape of his dress shirt, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw nibbling on the edge "I think" she kissed the left side of his lip just on the corner "that maybe" she then kissed his right corner of his lip "writer _man_ is _so_ much better looking and just better with everything" with that she pulled his lips so they were pressed together it was a very passionate and steamy kiss he ran his tongue a long her bottom lip he let out a small moan insinuating for Kate to open her mouth to greet his tongue. Their tongues danced it was hot a bit too hot for the morning but they didn't care. Kate let out a breathy moan as he pulled down on her lip.

They soon departed both out of breath Castle was smiling and Kate was confused "what's so funny Castle?" he just shook his head taking a quick sip of his coffee he placed his arms back around her pulling her in for a tight hug she knew something was up he was never this quite unless there was something on his mind she pressed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck "Rick?" he just squeezed her tighter he breathed in heavily then let out his breath "it's nothing really Kate I just sometimes.. I still can't believe that this happened" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head "I just don't know what I did to deserve you I never in a million years thought you would ever feel the same and…" Kate lifted her head and stopped him from talking she pulled him back in for a soft kiss she rested her forehead on his "Rick, I love you and trust me you deserve everything you want you deserve to be happy so don't second guess anything. I promise that I am never leaving you no matter what you are stuck with me" Castle kissed her back and whispered "always".

**Talk With Gates**

"You ready Castle?" Kate had decided that today was the day she was going to go in to the 12th and let Gates know about their relationship she knew she would have to sooner or later because of her living situation "I'm coming I'm coming" she couldn't help but let out a small giggle Castle came running out of their bedroom into the study she walked over to him "do I look okay I mean like does this say_ please don't make me leave the 12__th__ just because I am madly in love with New Yorks finest detective_?" she smirked at his question, she let out another soft giggle which melted Castles heart even more her laugh was music to his ears. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he pulled her in as tight as he could "Castle as nice as it is hearing you say such overly sweet things about me I do believe it would be best for both of us if you did not confess your love for me to Gates, okay? Oh and by the way you look very handsome" she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his lip, she moved back but only a little bit, he let out a huff "fine, but I meant what I said" he leaned in and captured her lips again, when she finally let go, she pulled him along, "come on Castle lets go" he followed along "oh also if all goes to plan I was thinking back remember a few years ago when you mentioned _ice_?" Kate turned a cocked her eyebrow she knew exactly what he was talking about, "well uh I was just thinking" a writer lost for words who would think. Kate smiled and in a low husky voice "well maybe if you're lucky there might be a little bit of _frozen heat_ tonight writer man".

**12****th**** Precinct**

As the elevator arrived on the 12th floor they both exited the elevator "alright Castle are you sure you want to come in? I mean I can just tell her if you're worried". Castle pulled Kate aside from everyone she screwed her eyebrows up "Rick?" he closed his eyes then opened them again to see the same look on her face previously. "Kate I'm going in there from now on we are a team we will hurt together, be happy together and I tell you right now we will darn well be solving crimes together" Kate face relaxed and she knew if she relaxed even more she was bound to cry, she just nodded "Okay come on and remember no matter what I love you" he squeezed her hand knowing well enough it wouldn't be smart to kiss her right now no matter how much he wanted to. "I love you too".

They both stopped at Gates door she was sitting at her desk her door was slightly open and Kate couldn't hear her talking to anyone so she took this as her chance she knocked on the door and Gates popped her head up signalling for both to enter. Castle let go of the small of her back and entered behind her closing the door to ensure no one heard over incase Gates lost it.

"Detective, Mr Castle I believe today is your rostered day off why are you here?" it wasn't said in the normal Gates tone that would scare Castle, Kate breathed in as she sat down she looked over at Castle who looked like he was about to explode he was so nervous and she thought it was so cute. "Uh well, Sir I came to talk to you about my information needing updating." Gates nodded then looked towards Castle "and may I ask how this concerns you Mr. Castle?" Kate looked at Castle then Gates and answered her question "well Sir actually what I need to tell you does in fact involve Castle. For the last seven months I have been dating Castle" she looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile, she looked back at Gates and was surprised to not have seen her blood boiling, " I know" they both looked at Gates with their eyes nearly popping out of their heads "you know?" was all Castle could say. Kate was speechless, Gates nodded "of course I did I've known since well a few months after you both came back to the 12th however I had to deny it in my head because god knows I would get in trouble if someone found out you two were dating and working with one another" Kate looked up again "Sir, please" but Gates cut her off "let me finish, now as far as I am concern as long as our closing rate does not fall then I happy to keep pretending I don't know about the two of you".

Castle could have let out a small scream he was certain that he wouldn't be allowed to stay Kate finally let out her breath unaware of just how long she had been holding it. "Thank you Sir" Kate smiled where as Castle just nodded. "Now back to why you were first here how does this you two being involved effect your file information?".

"Well Sir as of this week I have officially moved into Castles loft so I just need to update my living details" Gates just nodded she pulled up Kates contact details and Kate told her their address once they were down Gates stood up and told them they could leave just before Castle could step out Gates called him back by himself, all Kate and Castle could think was this was it no more following he turned around and sat back down. Kate closed the door on her way out and went and sat down at her desk waiting for Castle, "So Mr. Castle" he interrupted "please Sir don't make me stop working with Beckett we have had no issues so far". Gates sat down again "Castle, if you would let me finish, I was going to say that I will keep you as Detective Becketts colleague however the moment things start to ruin our closing rate and I find out it's due to your relationship you will need to leave the 12th" Castle nodded and simply said "understood". Gates now standing up walked Castle to the door "also Mr. Castle if I find out you hurt her well…." He interrupted again "I know I know Ryan and Esposito have already said" with that Gates gestured him to leave "I don't expect to see either one of you tomorrow as that is still your day off.

As he exited Kate walked over to him "what did she say? She kicked you off the team didn't she?" Kate was practically begging for answers as the door beeped they entered Castle turned to Kate "Kate, we're fine she said as long as our relationship doesn't affect our close rate I can stay" Kates eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "really?" he just nodded then he remembered what she said at the end "but she said something weird she told me that if I ever hurt you that I would have to answer to Ryan and Espo" Kate just laughed don't worry big boy I know you won't hurt me, with that she pulled him in for a small kiss until they heard the elevator door ding at the bottom floor. Caste pulled her out "come on Kate lets go out I need to take you somewhere". Kate happily obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yep no ownage of Castle boo!**

**A/N: Let me know what you think**

**Surprise Trip**

"Castle really? This is the surprise?" Kate couldn't believe that this was the surprise she sometimes wondered what exactly went through that brain of his as he parked the car, he didn't let her drive otherwise it would have ruined the surprise. "Oh come on Kate this is going to be fun! I mean me and you food shopping together for _our _loft! Come on" he jumped out of the car, and literally running to her side of the door as he opened it she just smiled and shook her head "you know if Espo and Ryan were here they would totally be saying you were whipped right now"

She closed the door trying to stop her laughing when she turned around, she saw the smirk on his face "what" he didn't say anything he just leaned in against her pressing her hard against the car door he took control of her lips and teased her lips he was in charge right now and she was more than happy to let him be. He grazed her teeth with his tongue she let out a small whimper, which allowed him to enter her mouth exploring all of her mouth his hands roaming up her sides stopping along her upper sides, she arched her back, "Castle" she was breathing heavily now "we" he kept kissing her neck "have to stop before we get arrested for decent exposure" he nibbled on the crook of her neck before letting go looking her right in the eyes, "if Espo and Ryan ever say I am whipped I will happily agree if it means I get to do that with you Kate".

They rested their foreheads against each other both trying to catch their breath, "come on Castle let's go shopping" she intertwined her fingers with hers as they headed into the doors of the supermarket. Kate took control of the trolley she knew Castle would be like a child and want to grab everything, they started in the fruit and vegetable area "Ooh Kate we should so get these they look so funny and weird" she looked over and shook her head "really Castle how am I not surprised do you even know what you cook using dragonfruit?" Castles eyes popped "DRAGONFRUIT okay that's it were getting three!". Kate couldn't help but laugh he brought over the bag and placed it in the trolley "how am I not surprised I always knew you were a like a 9 year old on a sugar rush" Castle leaned in and gave Kate a quick kiss "yes but you love me".

Kate was looking down the health food aisle while Castle was at the meat deli getting some more essentials, Kate was just about to reach up to grab some multi grain cereal, when a gentleman reached up and passed it to her "uh thanks that was really nice" he smiled a sly smile, "no worries anything for a pretty woman" Kate didn't even blush she almost rolled her eyes but controlled herself, "so may I ask why a beautiful women like yourself is shopping by yourself?" he placed his hand on her arm and slowly moved his hand down her arm she flinched back.

Castle turned down the health food aisle he saw Kate and some douche chatting her up he could tell she was uncomfortable just by her posture he walked up to her placing his hand on the small of her back "hey" she turned to face him "hi" the gentlemen still didn't get the hint "uh excuse but do you mind?" Castle turned back to him "actually I do I mean can you not see you are making my partner incredibly uncomfortable with you sly and lame pick up lines?" the douche looked at both of them Kate was biting down on her lip, "Uh sorry I didn't…. um… I'm just gonna go". Kate turned to face Castle playing with the collars of his shirt "thank you Rick but did I see a bit of jealousy?" Castle put his arms around her waist "always" that's all he said he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before she turned around and started moving the trolley again Castle placed his hand on the small of her back as they made it through the aisles, Castle kept sneaking in crazy products that he probably wouldn't even eat, and cereals that were full of sugar which Kate believed explained why he acted like a 9 year old on a sugar rush.

"So detective do I see strawberries and whip cream in the trolley?" he whispered in her ear creating goose bumps along her back "mhhmm might need to buy some cooking chocolate too" Castle stopped in the middle of the aisle as Kate kept moving no matter how many times Kate would say something seductive he would also loose breath even after nearly five years. However Kate couldn't stop laughing "geez you're easy Castle" with that he quickly caught back up to her they made their way down the last aisle which contained all frozen foods and deserts as they made it to the end Kate saw exactly what she needed she picked up the small bag of ice and placed it in the trolley "this should be enough" Castles eyes nearly popped out "I swear you will be the death of me Kate a hot and wild death may I add" she just smiled if you think this is hot wait 'til tonight writer man".

They made their way to the check out, Kate started placing the products up on the conveyer belt she noticed all the quirky food products and just eyed Castle who was talking to the cashier, "what come on Kate admit you wanna try it" she just smirked and shook her head. As Kate moved closer to Castle he couldn't keep his hands to himself, he kept touching the small of her back at one stage he grabbed her bottom of course he made sure no one saw he knew she would kill him if someone did see it. As the shopping came to a total the cashier told them how much it was Kate insisted that they split the payment and no matter how many times he tried to make her change her mind she refused so in the end she won. As they left the supermarket Castle placed his hand on the small of her back again "you were right Castle that was kind of fun, and when you got jealous I won't lie kind a hot" he leaned in to her ear "oh really?" she just hummed in response once the car was packed with their shopping they got in the car Kate let Castle drive again she told him this was his idea for the trip so she would let him drive. "Come on Castle we better get home before the ice melts" she placed her hand on his thigh she slowly crept up she heard him gasp and in a low sultry voice she said "and I'm kind a getting impatient".

**That Night**

"Wow" Castle and Kate were both lying in their bed they had their arms and legs tangled together, he was speechless and his breath was ragged Kate just rested her head on his shoulder drawing lazy patterns on his chest. She just smiled and pressed small kisses in the crook of his next "mm" was all she could say, "you know your shoulders seem a little stiff Rick" Castle was running his hand lightly along the side of stomach "oh really?". Kate didn't respond instead she leaned on her side so she had a better angle she leaned down her mouth was now massaging the top of his shoulder lightly biting and nibbling along the top of his shoulder, soothing it with her tongue after a while she leaned up and placed small pepper kisses on his lips "better?" he pulled her back in for a soft kiss "so much better love you" she snuggled closer hugging up to his torso "I love you too, night" he just placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.


End file.
